Fast and Furious: A Legacy's Daughter
by wisegirl502
Summary: Ember Toretto-O'Connor, forbidden from street-racing & watching it, sneaks out to watch anyway. She falls for one of the top racers in the street-racing scene: Jason Stark. A new crowd comes onto the scene, serious racers looking for new recruits to hire. Their interest in Ember causes the Torettos & Jason to flee & to prevent her fate from being like her brother's.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just got this idea and I can't resist writing it. I think I'm going to make this a one-shot unless I get a fair amount of reviews so… if you like the story, please review! If you don't, just go read another story and don't bother leaving a flame. They're pointless. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Ride or die."  
****~Brian O'Connor**

* * *

Chapter 1: Legacy

I shouldn't be here. I'd be in so much trouble not just by my mom, but by my entire family, blood-related or not. But I couldn't resist the street-racing scene. I didn't drive or anything, I just loved watching.

My name is Ember Toretto-O'Conner. I'm twenty-three with blonde hair that makes me stick out in a crowd like a lion in a herd of zebras. I took on after my dad, but inherited my mother's personality. I was the only kid in my direct family. My uncle Dom and his wife, Letty, never had kids. I don't know why. Roman married a woman named Gia, and they had a son a few months after they got married named Brandon. He was a year older than me. Tej never married.

I stuck out like a sore-thumb with my outfit. Compared to all the girls in skimpy outfits, I was a pariah in my jeans, tank top, and hoodie. I received weird looks as I walked past all the cars, with a more than a few people calling out to me saying: "You don't belong here, sweetheart!"

I ignored them, getting as good a view as I could and as close to the starting line as I could. Two cars were lined up: a Nissan GT-R and a Ford Shelby Mustang. Both were older cars but were well taken care of, along with all of their parts being upgraded. I waited for the race to start. I glanced at the driver of the Nissan since it was closest. The darkness surrounding him made it hard to see him, but I managed to see he had blonde hair and couldn't be older than twenty-five. A leggy girl that possessed the looks of a Victoria's Secret angel walked out onto the road, standing in front of the cars, counting down. Just before the girl gave the 'Go' signal, the Nissan driver looked my way. We made eye contact briefly; I looked away quickly, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. He was a lot handsomer than his side profile let on… I dared glancing back at his car. He faced the road rather than me now, which I was grateful for. When the 'Go' signal was given, the two cars shot off. I knew the Nissan driver would win. He had better tires, a better engine, and his car seemed in prime-condition. The other driver had too much wheel-spin when he took off which was due to his bald tires. I smiled when the Nissan crossed the finish line, way ahead of the Mustang. The cars turned around, heading back down the road and to the area where cars waited to race. The Nissan went back to the starting line though, waiting for his next opponent. I avoided looking at him, not wanting to make embarrassing eye contact again. I'm rather shy when it comes to meeting new people. I can do it, I'm just not the one to typically initiate the conversation.

I watched the Nissan driver race the new opponent. Mr. Hottie, which I now deemed the Nissan driver's name, smoked the opponent. I almost felt bad it was such a bad beating. He liked revving his engine once in a while. It made my heart race. I wanted to drive that car myself. Not that I would. I didn't have the courage to get behind the wheel of a car like that, but that didn't stop me from thinking about it. I mean, not only was this car a powerhouse, but the design was immaculate, from the silver paint to the two black stripes running down the middle, I was in love, and couldn't help but admire the car.

After six more drag races, Mr. Hottie retired. Whether he quit for the rest of the night or was going to beat some more people later, I didn't know. Deciding I wanted to ask him about his car, to see all what he'd done to it, I maneuvered my way out of the crowd to the less dense crowd surrounding all the waiting cars. I kept my head down, my hands in my pocket, and stuck to the shadows to attract the least amount of attention I could to myself. I scanned the cars, searching for the Nissan.

"Are you interested in me or the car?" A voice queried.

I jumped guiltily, facing the person who'd spoken. Mr. Hottie stood in front of me, peering around his car. "Your car."

"Ouch, I saw you looking earlier, and now seeing you over here, I was hoping you were searching for me," he chuckled with a charming smile.

"Sorry to disappoint. Good job earlier."

"Thanks."

"So, 2014 Nissan GT-R. Back then, it was worth almost a hundred grand. Now it's pretty cheap. It comes with 545 horsepower, but you've obviously upgraded that. In fact, by the looks of it-" I walked around the car slowly. "- you've upgraded everything on it. Transmission, tires, engine, body work, intake, exhaust, suspension, you name it."

"You know cars. After I bought it and fixed it up, it now has 750 horsepower. I'm trying to get more upgrades on it to get more horsepower. I haven't seen you around here before. You new to the scene, or are you just really good at hiding?"

"I like to think I'm just good at hiding. I've been coming here for years."

"Strange I've never seen you before. No offense, you kind of stick out," he laughed,

I harrumphed. "Thank you for pointing that out because I had _no_ idea."

"What's your name?"

"Ember. You?"

"Jason Stark. You can call me Jace if you want. My friends do. What's your last name?"

I hesitated. I might not be known by my first name here, but my father and my uncle are legacies here, making _me_ a legacy. If you were anyone down in the street-racing scene, you knew who Dom Toretto and Brian O'Connor were. If people found out I was here, they'd spread the word fast, and my family would hear that I was here. And like I said, I'd be in so much trouble.

"I'd rather not say," I finally said.

"Are you famous or something?"

"Sort of. My family is here. Anyways, are you racing anymore tonight?" I wanted to get off the subject of me as fast as I could.

"Probably not. I have college stuff to do. I should've been finishing it earlier. The street-racing pays well if you win; I win. It's helping me pay for my degree."

"So you're only… what, twenty-one? Twenty-two?" I inquired.

"Twenty-four. I started college late. Family issues prevented me from going sooner. Hey, did you come here by car or did you walk here?"

"I walked."

"Let me give you a ride home. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking by herself," he offered.

"Thank you, but my mother would kill me if she saw me dropped off in that car," I said, nodding towards his Nissan. "Not to mention she would then have my uncle kill you."

There was a tic in Jason's jaw. "Can I walk you home?"

"You shouldn't leave your car here though."

"I'll have one of my friends drive it back to my place."

"You would trust one of our friends to drive it back to your place?" I chuckled. "I wouldn't."

The corners of his lip slightly upturned. "Let me make a call, and I'll walk you home."

"Listen, I've walked home plenty of times before. But if you're so adamant about me getting home safely, I'll take a taxi. Deal?" I suggested.

Jason sighed. "Fine, but I'm paying him. Come on." I protested against this, but he paid no heed. He waved down a taxi and opened the door for me.

"Thanks for this. Honestly, I have the money to get home," I remarked.

"No problem. Will you be coming back here tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. Depends on work."

"You should come. I got to say, even if you were only checking out my car and not me, I still enjoyed talking to you."

"Feelings mutual. It was nice meeting you, Jason. See you around." I sat down in the taxi; Jason shut the door. Just as the taxi was about to turn around the corner, I looked back. Jason was gone. I faced forward again, smiling to myself. I wanted to see him, and contrary to what I'd said earlier, I'd actually been searching for him too.

I shouldn't go tomorrow. I knew having affiliations with anyone there had the possibility of my family finding out, and of course I'd be on lockdown until I was sixty. But as long as Jason didn't know my last name, I would be all right. He wouldn't be able to spread the word about a Toretto-O'Connor legacy hanging around if he didn't know I was a legacy.

I made up my mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I was looking up pictures of Garrett Hedlund for some reason and thought he needs to be a main character in a story of mine because he's adorable and so good looking and yeah… anyways, hope you enjoyed! Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't expect people to actually like this story so I decided I'd give y'all a treat and post sooner than later :) Thanks to RIP_Paul_Walker2013, rip_paul_walker_xx, Noctis Eternus, Lunar678, Yukira-Kuchiki, StardustForDream, tinkerbear10, Bri P, moogie, acechica, Cat414, and fastfan for reviewing, Noctis Eternus, Lunar678, sarah pigott, Yukira-Kuchiki, Mone123, malfano, smartin, tinkerbear10, and yugixyamixatemulove for adding this to their favorites, and thanks to IronManRox2k12, Noctis Eternus, Lunar678, Yukira-Kuchiki, Bri P, LifeIsMoreThanJustAPrettyFace, Mone123, , acechica, calzona1931, quack-quack21, rosek28, and smartin for adding this to story alert. Y'all are awesome :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**This just went from mission impossible to mission in-freaking-sanity!"  
****~Roman Pearce**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine Em," Brandon hollered, throwing my curtains open and letting the blasted sunlight into my room. I groaned, covering my head with my duvet. I wanted to sleep, and his cheerful attitude and the rays of sun showering my room weren't helping.

"No," I mumbled, curling into a tiny ball.

"You gotta get up. Dom wants you to come to work early today," he said. I forced myself to sit up, my back braced against my headboard. "Someone was out late last night."

"Shut up," I snapped airily.

"More street-racing viewing?" Brandon prodded, plopping down on my bed as I got up. I entered my closet, shutting the door so I could change into an appropriate outfit.

"Maybe I don't always go for the cars," I remarked, pulling out a pair of capris and a black tank top.

Brandon snorted, replying sarcastically, "Yes, because you have always been more interested in boys than cars. That's funny, Ember."

Exiting my closet, I saw Brandon stretched out on my bed, feet on my pillow. I flipped him off the bed. He complained loudly but did nothing else, remaining on the floor. I started putting makeup on. Working in my Uncle Dom's car shop, we had a lot of guys come in. The young ones tended to be good-looking. Of course, they would never date me because my uncle scared the crap out of them. Plus a lot of them were street-racers. Never in a million years would I be allowed to date one. But hey, I still liked to look good.

"Any good racers last night?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, a Nissan GT-R. Guy won six or seven in a row."

"Get his name? Maybe I know him."

"Jason Stark."

"Ooh, maybe you _weren't_ going for the cars last night," he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jace is a heartthrob. All the girls fall for him, and he likes looking at pretty girls. He doesn't date. I don't know why. With how much money he makes, I'm surprised he doesn't live in a five-star penthouse in downtown."

My ego deflated. So I was just another piece of eye candy. Lovely. Well, so much for my mind being made up about going tonight. If he thought I was just another girl he could fool around with, he was sorely mistaken.

"Well with lines like 'Were you looking for the car or for me,' it's no wonder girls fall for him," I commented.

This caught my friend's attention. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did he hit on you?"

"Maybe, but I told him I was looking for his car."

"Ouch, Ember. That's rough." He was laughing though.

I shrugged. "I was; him being handsome was just a plus."

"Be careful around him. He's making a name for himself too fast out there."

"What does that mean?" I asked, turning around.

Brandon looked at me. "There's a group of people that likes to recruit people on the street racing scene to help them with heists and all that. Money is phenomenal if you're not afraid to possibly die or go to jail. If you gradually make a name for yourself out there, you're fine. But if you climb up the ladder quickly, like Jason's doing, they'll come for you. You can't really do anything but accept their offer."

"How long has he been racing?"

"Just started a couple months ago. He started getting his money by betting on people which he turned out to be really good at. Then he pimped out his ride. One of the strongest, fastest cars there."

"Huh," I said. I finished my makeup and went downstairs where my mom was cooking breakfast. "Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie. Dom wanting you to go in early today?"

"Yeah, and I had a very rude wake up call," I replied, glaring at Brandon. He held up his hands in protest.

"I'd rather face your wrath than Dom's. Sorry Em, you're not that scary."

I snorted. "You just haven't pissed me off enough yet."

"Nor will I ever."

"Smart boy." I sat down at the bar with Brandon. Mom gave me some pancakes and gave Brandon eggs and bacon. We stole from each other's plates once in a while. I mainly took his bacon because, uh, who doesn't like bacon? After thanking my mom for breakfast, Brandon and I left to my Uncle Dom's car shop. We found him and Letty working on their cars. They gave us a hug when we came in.

"Everything okay?" I asked. "You had me come in early."

"Yeah, just a big project coming in today. We need you and Brandon helping," Dom explained. At that moment, a car horn sounded. Dom raised the garage door. A Nissan GT-R pulled up, and one I recognized instantly. I glanced at Brandon who was barely smothering a smile. Jason pulled his car into the garage and put it in park. Shutting off the engine, he got out. I'd turned around to avoid him noticing who I was. I didn't know if it worked though.

"Hey, Uncle Dom, I'm going to start getting the quote ready. What all are we doing?" I queried, avoiding looking at Jason who eyes I knew were on me.

"Oil change, upgrading the nitrous, changing tires, upgrading the transmission, intake, exhaust, and engine," Dom informed.

I whistled. "Yeah, we do have a lot of work to do. Okay, I'll be back."

"If you follow my niece, she'll get you an estimate," Dom told Jason. I tried to stop my face from making an annoyed expression. I didn't succeed, but thankfully only Brandon saw. He started snickering.

"Hey Brandon," Jason greeted.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Oh, just working and keeping Ember here out of trouble," Brandon joked. I slapped him upside the head as I walked by. He flinched but grinned. "Follow her. She'll get you the cost of all this. Be careful. She's in a mood."

"And I wonder why," I remarked sarcastically.

"Do you want a Snickers?"

"Do you want me to kick you in the place where the sun don't shine? Yeah, that's what I thought."

Jason chuckled as Dom said, "Easy you two. Don't go scaring away our customers."

"Yes, sir," I said, walking to the office of the garage. I heard Jason following me. I opened the door and went to sit behind the desk. He sat in the chair in front.

"So you're Dom Toretto's niece?" Jason inquired, his eyes glittering with surprise.

"Yep," I said casually, logging in.

"So you're Mia and Brian's daughter?"

"Mmhmm."

"Sorry. I'm not trying to prod. I just wonder why you don't race with that type of heritage."

"Not allowed; hell, I'm not even supposed to go watch street-races. Now, let's see, do you have any coupons or discounts?"

"No, first time being here. You coming tonight?"

"Where?"

"The street-races."

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"I was thinking we could hang out. Get some dinner, go to the races?" Jason suggested. As this, I looked up at him. He actually looked semi-nervous in asking me this. Surely he was only interested in me because he thought I was good-looking and would good on his arm…

I sighed, not sure how to approach this. Before answering, I printed off his estimate. "Listen, you're a sweet guy and all, but not only do I not go out racers, I'm also not allowed to."

"Shooting down my ego once again." He gave a chuckle, but I could see I'd hurt him. "May I at least ask why? It's not a date. Just a… friendly hangout."

"I'm apparently good at that. My mother and uncle forbid me from racing, dating racers, hanging out with racers, the works. I'm not even supposed to go watch them. So please don't say anything about me being there last night, okay?" I handed him the total cost of all the changes. He looked at it silently. I felt bad for shooting down his ego twice because unlike what Brandon said, I think Jace might actually not be using me as an arm trophy. Before I left, I said, "You're welcome to wait out here while we work. It'll be a few hours, but we can get you food and refreshments. And for the record, if you were racing tonight and I went, I wouldn't just be looking for your car this time." A smile spread across his face as he turned his head to look at me. "I'll see you later. If you need anything, let us know."

With that, I left the room. When I went to help my family on the car, I was told to work with Brandon on the transmission. He spoke in hushed tones. "Soooo, what happened?"

"He invited me to go out to dinner and then go watch some races, just a friendly hangout."

"Did you accept?!"

"No. You know my rules."

"Oh come on, it's a friendly hang out. I've never heard of him asking to hang out with a girl. What did you do to him?" Brandon laughed.

"Oh shut up," I snapped airily, grinning.

"You should go. You need another guy in your life besides me."

"You're a bad influence on me."

"What are brother's for?"

"Apparently that."

We fell silent, working diligently on the transmission. Letty and Dom worked on the exhaust and intake. Lunch time came around quickly. We all decided to take a break. Brandon and I got out of the car, eager to get to Dom's house, which was just around the corner, for lunch.

"Hey, Jason," Dom called out. Our customer peered over from behind the couch. "We're going to take a lunch break at my house. You're welcome to join us."

"It's okay sir. But thank you for the offer."

Dom nodded, obviously not convinced that Jace didn't want to join in. I felt bad leaving him there by himself. I hesitated about going before finally deciding it would be best to do what my uncle said. He ended up grilling some cheeseburgers. He made an extra one which he ordered me to go give to Jason. He put some chips on the plate along with a small cup of a mayo, ketchup, and mustard. I carried it carefully back to the garage. I didn't see the back of Jason's head upon entering the garage. Where had he gone off to? I approached the couch, peering over. Jason wasn't there, but a lot of papers were. Curiously, I scanned them. They were all about business and sales.

"Forget something?" his voice queried from behind. I jumped, nearly dropping his plate of food.

"No, just looking for you. Dom made lunch for you. I'm just bringing it to you," I explained hurriedly and acting as non-guilty as I could.

Jace looked surprised. "Thank you. I haven't eaten all day."

He took the plate from me while it was my turn to be surprised. "You haven't eaten all day?"

"No. I haven't had time. I had homework to do. With it being Spring Break and all, I actually have time to do the homework assigned," he answered, sitting down on the couch.

"What are you studying?"

"I want to become a salesperson. I'm taking business classes at UCLA."

I leaned over the back of the couch, looking over his shoulder at all the work. Incredibly, I recognized some of the assignments as ones I'd done during my time there. "If you need any help, let me know. I took this course, whichever one gave you this assignment. I remember it."

"Seriously? Because I really need help on this."

"Scoot over. Let me see it." I threw my legs over the back of the couch and slid into place next to Jason. He handed me the paper, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do… like at all."

"Okay, well let's see…"

* * *

**Jason**

I had a hard time concentrating on what Ember was saying because I was too distracted by her and her perfume. I tried focusing on the paper in front of me but that didn't go so well because my eyes travelled back to Ember's face. Her eyes were a startling blue, her blonde hair striking. She was tall, about five-eight maybe, but compared to me, since I'm six-two, she was short.

A glint off of her finger caught my eye. It was a class ring. She wore it on her thumb, making me wonder if it was hers or someone else's. It had the name 'Brian' across two stones: dark green and black. On one side was the year 1996 with two checkered race flags. On the other side was the name 'O'Connor' with a car and tire engraving on it.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Ember's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Uh, no. Your ring distracted me. Sorry," I apologized.

"At least you were truthful. Okay, now seriously, pay attention. I don't want to have to keep repeating this." I did tell the truth… mostly. I avoided telling Ember that she herself was distracting me. I wanted to date her, but I've had too many bad experiences with love, whether it's family, girlfriends, or friends. No matter what happens, they've always turned their back on me. I learned from an early age the only person I could trust is myself, and no one else, no matter how trustworthy they seemed.

"Okay, okay, I'm paying attention. I promise," I said. She shot me a smirking glance before looking back at the page. I took a bite of my hamburger. So big, in fact, that I believe I resembled a hamster when it's stuffing its mouth.

"What's going on here?" Dominic Toretto's voice queried from behind us. Ember and I snapped our heads around. We weren't doing anything but the way he spoke, it made me feel as if I was a kid caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"I was helping Jace with college stuff," Ember answered casually and innocently. How she pulled that off under Dom's intense, suspicious gaze was beyond my comprehension.

I swallowed my hamburger piece quickly, and said, "Thank you for the hamburger, sir. It's delicious!"

"You're welcome. Em, we got to finish this car." Ember nodded, getting up obediently. I went back to my work, trying to act as natural as possible and trying to avoid looking like I was thinking about how much I would love to be alone with her some more. I felt Dom's eyes on me but I studiously ignored him. I'd gotten good at ignoring things, especially other people. I'd been bullied as a kid for being scrawny and smart. My mother was an alcoholic who always told me to get out of her way, that I was a worthless human being. My father was absent my entire life, abandoning my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me. I decided early on I wanted to have a better life than the one I had as a child. Currently that wasn't going so hot between student loans and taxes and the small inconvenience I am unemployed. That's where the street-racing comes in. It pays well when you win. I win. I get money. The money pays for my college education (and upgrades to my car so I can win more races and earn more money). My college education will pay for the wonderful life I'm going to lead in the future. For now, I was crashing out in my friends' flats and apartments to get by.

Forcing myself to concentrate on my homework rather than that delicious smelling perfume worn by Ember which still lingered in the air around me, I went back to my homework.

* * *

**Ember**

It took us seven hours to do everything on the car. What can I say? We work fast. And that was including the time we took for lunch which took an hour and a half itself. I finished cleaning the interior of the car before getting out. Jace's car looked sharp. A pang of jealously flushed through me. I would kill to drive this thing.

"Ember, go tell Jason his car's ready," Dom ordered. I nodded, placing the rag I'd been cleaning with on the tool box. Brandon punched me lightly in the arm; when I looked at him, he winked at me. I stuck my tongue out him because I'm just so mature like that. I walked over to the couch; James had fallen to the side, arms stretched out at an awkward angle, eyes shut, mouth slightly open. My first thought was he was dead, and I started to panic a little. Then he twitched ever so slightly. He was only asleep. I didn't want to wake him up though. He seemed exhausted. I slowly backed away, not wanting to wake him. Aunt Letty came over, a smirk on her face.

"Uh, what do I do?" I asked quietly.

"Don't wake him up. Move off his books and homework and place them on the table. I'll get a blanket for him." Letty disappeared as I was left with the task of not waking up Jason. Easier said than done. It took me ten minutes to move everything off the couch because I waited thirty seconds every time he shifted to make sure he wouldn't suddenly open his eyes. Finally though, everything was done. Letty had been trying not to laugh at me as she stood and watched me rather than helping me. She covered him up while I started to write a note for him.

* * *

**Jason**

I opened my eyes to the sun shining bright through windows high up on the wall. I groaned, not wanting to get up from my comfortable position on… wait, where the hell was I? At this realization, I shot up and looked around. Car parts, car pictures, and cars surrounded me. I relaxed. I was still in Dominic Toretto's car garage. Why didn't they wake me up? Or maybe they tried and I just didn't wake up? I shook my head to clear the lingering sleep which was urging me to go back to sleep on the couch. But that was impossible. Looking around, I saw a note on top of my college books in handwriting that switched from cursive to print.

_Hey Jason, we didn't want to wake you because you were sacked out. All your books are stacked underneath the note you just found with all the pages bookmarked. Your keys are next to them. You already paid for the car so you can just get up and drive (just make sure you shut the garage door after you leave or my uncle will have a fit). If you sleep through the night and wake up in the morning, you're welcome to come over and have breakfast if you'd like. Just walk down the street and look for the house with the black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T that looks like it could beat anyone who raced it. That's my Uncle Dom's house._

_~Ember_

I smiled. I wouldn't stay for breakfast. I'd intruded enough already. I would stop by and say thank you though. After gathering my stuff and putting them in my car, I left the garage, making sure I shut the garage door because I didn't want Dom Toretto to have a reason to wring my neck.

The drive was short. In fact, by the time I got there, Dominic Toretto was already leaving the house with his wife Letty. I parked my car and got out.

"Finally woke up," Dominic commented, a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't realize I'd slept so late. Thank you for letting me sleep there. That was by far the comfiest couch I've slept on. And thank you for doing such a phenomenal job on my car. I really appreciate it," I said.

"You're welcome. Listen, we're heading to the garage but if you're hungry, head next door to my sister's house. She and Ember- well, Ember might actually still be sleeping, but my sister will be eating breakfast. If you're hungry, go join her. Just tell her I sent you."

"Thank you sir, but I've exhausted my stay here. I don't want to impose on you anymore. But I'll stop by and say thank you to Ember if she's up. If not, could you relay the message to her?"

"I'll let her know. I'm not blind, son. You know my niece from somewhere. How?" he demanded calmly.

I gulped. I promised Ember I wouldn't say anything yet I didn't want to lie to Dom Toretto. "I had pulled off the side of the road to check some stuff on my car. She saw me and wanted to make sure everything was okay. I didn't know she worked for you though, I swear."

Dom nodded. "I see. Be careful, Jason."

He walked off towards his business. Letty stopped in front of me. She was grinning. "Jason Stark, just for clarification, that 'be careful' line was meant be careful around Ember. In other words, you break her heart, he'll break your neck. Mia and I will be next in line. See ya son."

* * *

**So the Toretto's are onto Jason and Ember is confused like any girl would be when she hears one thing about a guy but experiences another. What do you peoples think is going to happen? Review please!**


End file.
